This Is Not What I Expected
by UnicornEmoLove
Summary: 'The hell I'm going to be nice to them! why should they even come here? They are muggles and can nothing about magic! We don't need more to embarrass us, we allready have Ron! I hate this idea! ' Fred yelled. Why would he say that? ' I love you! ' How is the person he will love? ' Go away! I never wanna see you again! ' What will happen to the young lovers? will they survive?
1. News

_**My first crossover fanfiction! Do not hate me if you do not like it, please ~! **_

_**If you think it is good, please tell me so I can continue with it!**_

* * *

Chapter 1. Shocking News!

Breakfast, It's the most important meal of the day and also the time of the day when the owls come with mail. Fred and George sat at the Gryffindor's table and chewed on their cereals when their owls came with the mail. Fred caught the letter and George the newspaper.

'' A letter from mum '' Fred said, he looked at his twin with a knowing look and asked:

'' Did you do something? '' George shook his head.

'' Open it '' he said and leaned closer to his younger twin as he opened the letter slowly. They read slowly and became choking conditioned over what was in the letter. It said this:

_Dear Fred and George_

_In two days, two muggle boys will come to stay with us for two weeks. They will stay in your room and I would like you are at home then! They are going to stay in our home for three days before they can go with you to Hogwarts! This is also a good opportunity for your father to study muggle life closer._

_Hugs and love, Mum_

'' Muggles! That will stay with us? '' Fred exclaimed and almost tore the paper.

'' I understand that it is part of the father's interest, but what does that have to do with us? '' George said and Fred nodded a little weak.

'' What are you so over played back then? '' Their youngest brother sat down opposite them.

'' Muggles'' Fred muttered

'' Their will be Muggles staying with us for two weeks and my mom wants me and Fred comes home'' George said, the only response Ron gave was a surprised look. They didn't say more, only ate the breakfast. But Fred couldn't let the idea that muggles would stay with them and two boys for that fact! If it where girls, then he would be okay with it. But what if the boys were cute… wait a minute! What the bloody hell is he thinking about? Fred shook his head and stood up and walked to the Gryffindor's dorm.

**Concurrent with the Hitachiin twins**

'' Hey Hikaru, have you finished packing? '' Kaoru asked, and went into their shared bedroom. But the door would not open fully; something was stuck in front of the door. Kaoru handle on the door until it became a large enough run that he could go through. When he came into the room, he was completely flabbergasted! There were clothes all over the floor, comic books and CDs were a mess!

'' Hikaru! We are away two weeks, not a year! '' Kaoru exclaimed over the messy room, when he came to think about it, where is Hikaru? The younger twin waded through clothes when he heard an ''Ouch!'' And looked down. It was a big pile of clothes and books.

'' Do not say that you are in all this! ''

'' Okay, then I won't ...'' Kaoru groaned and rolled his eyes before he started digging up his twin. After some lifting of clothing and books, he found his brother's face that smiled like an idiot. Kaoru sighed and removed the rest of the clothes and books.

'' Hikaru, we'll be gone two weeks! Why have you pulled out all this? '' Kaoru said in an irritated tone.

'' I was looking for clothes that would fit in there, you know, the country'' he said innocently.

'' Hikaru, take with you anything, everything fits in there'' Kaoru sighed and shook his head at his older twin. Hikaru looked at him.

'' What do you bring? ''

'' My regular clothes, long sleeve shirts, jeans, t-shirts and little else'' Kaoru shook his head slowly and massaged his temples.

'' Clean up this mess and pack later'' he said and walked towards the door. He did not care about the clothes that lay in front of the door, but opened the door only and walked out. Hikaru was left in the mess with a confused and sad face. He every course had to pick away all the associated mess.

At the same

'' Arthur, is the bunk bed set up in the boys room? '' Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs. Arthur Weasley's head appeared.

'' Everything is ready! '' Molly smiled, she longed to two muggle boys would come. Arthur comes down and said a little worried:

'' I hope the boys get along well, you never know with Fred and George''

'' It will go well! When they come tomorrow we will have to talk with them about this ''

Gryffindor dormitory

Fred had landed flat on the bed when he came into the dormitory. Why would he think that the guys were cute? He is not gay! He hid his head in the pillow and just let the thoughts flying around in my head. '' I wonder what they look like? And why two of them? '' He thought to himself and heard how someone came into the dormitory.

'' Freddy, what is it? '' Asked George and sat down beside his twin. Freddy, it was called he was just out of his twin when he was small and was sorry nightmares or something.

'' I just do not get that muggles will come home to us to then come with us to the school'' Fred sighed and turned around so that he was lying on his back.

'' Maybe they're really nice''

'' Maybe it ... ''

'' Let's hurry so we don't get late for class '' Said George and Fred sat up in the bed.

'' Yeah, let's go '' he said and they left the Gryffindor dormitory and went to their first class.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, but it's hard to write sometimes. **_

_**Sometimes, all that running water and sometimes are all just stuck!**_

_** I will try to write some more in the next chapter. I hope you liked the first chapter.**_

_**I promise one thing, it will be Lemon and Yaoi later on!**_


	2. Anger

Kaoru stared out the window of the plane, he didn't know where they were, but he could see the ocean far below them. It was dark outside, but you could still see the ocean. Hikaru had his headphones on, and snored a little bit. The plane veered slightly right and Hikarus head ended up on Kaorus shoulder. His older twin grumbled a little, but didn't wake up from his sleep, Kaoru smiled to himself, continued to look out the window, thinking. How would these people be? Would they be nice? Thoughts went around in his head, he did not know in or out anymore, everything was a big mess within his head. He closed his eyes and let go of all thoughts and clutter that filled his head, he slowly put his head on Hikarus, not to wake the sleeping teenager. He went slowly into his dreamland and was totally gone from the rest of the world

He woke up of that Hikaru gently shook him back to life, he was not happy to leave his country of dreams.

'' What is it? '' He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'' We land in an hour, so just as well that you wake'' said Hikaru and smiled a little.

'' Baka ~! '' The younger twin said and snapped his older twin little loose in the forehead.

'' It don't take one hour for me to wake up, as opposed to show others''

'' Hey! that hurt and it doesn't take an hour for me to wake up! ''

'' Yeah, Yeah! So we land soon then ... '' Hikaru nodded a little bit, nervous about meeting the family that they would meet. It was certainly fun to learn about magic and magical creatures, but they knew nothing about this family and the tricks in their stomach when they thought about it.

They landed about twelve and thirty, they found the one how would drive them out to the Weasley family.

At the same time, half an hour earlier

Fred and George had just came through the door when they hear a crash! They went into the kitchen to check what it was, they saw their mother pick up porcelain bits of a numerous.

'' Mum, do you need help? '' Fred asked from where he stood.

'' It's okay, call for your father and sit down then'' said Molly, and laid porcelain pile on the counter. George shouted at their father and sat down. When all had gathered at the table, Molly took to action, saying:

'' As you know, two boys will be here in an hour or so ...'' she could not speak clearly before Fred said:

'' Two muggles, you mean! '' He felt his anger begin to rise up in him, while his mother continued to talk.

'' It doesn't matter, they come here soon and we want you to be nice and behave yourselves! '' Fred struck his fist on the table and almost screamed out:

'' The hell I'm going to be nice to them! why should they even come here? They are muggles and can nothing about magic! We don't need more to embarrass us, we allready have Ron! I hate this idea! '' Arthur also beat hands down on the table, stood up and said:

'' Now, calm yourself down, young man! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house! Go up to your room and stay there until the two boys are here! '' Fred stood up with such speed that the chair fell over. He hurried up the stairs and you could hear a bang when the door slammed shut.

'' Mum, Dad, I'm sorry for his behavior, I do not know what has hit him, do you want me to talk to him? '' George said in a calm tone. His mother just nodded and waved a little with the hand. He stood up, picked up the chair that Fred had down and went up to their room. He opened the door and saw that Fred was with his knees up to his chin on his bed. George sat down and put a hand on Fred's shoulder and he jumped out of touch.

'' Freddy, I know you're upset, but you have to keep your emotions in check. If you can't, can't you pretend? For Mum and Dad's sake? '' Fred shrugged and continued absent looked into the wall.

'' Can you do it for me then? '' George asked softly. Finally Fred looked at him. You could see the anger had disappeared. Fred nodded a little slow, he could not go up against his brother, who has always been there for him. George smiled and put a light kiss on his brothers cheek who fast rubbed it of.

The car stopped after an hour, finally they arrived! Hikaru stretched, glad that he finally had to get out of the car. Kaoru did the same thing before they took their stuff from the trunk. Out from the door, a redhead woman, a man and two brothers with exact same hair color as the woman. When she had arrived at the Hitachiin twins she gave them a welcoming hug.

'' It's so funny that you finally here, boys! ''

'' It's fun to be here'' Kaoru said, and gave away a cute and nice smile.

'' Let me introduce my husband, Arthur .. '' They greeted each other'' ... and two of my sons, twins just like you ... '' She pointed to one and then the other and then back to the first.

'' I'm Fred'' said the first she had pointed out, he sounded a bit missing and cursed.

'' And I'm George, the older twin,'' said the other with a friendly smile.

'' I'm the older twin too, I'm Hikaru by the way'' he said with a big smile.

'' I'm Kaoru, the younger but more mature twin''

'' You are not more mature than me! ''

'' Let's say that ... '' He looked at Fred's directions and found that he was looking at him with a strange look. Kaoru decided to ignore it. Molly shoved them all in the house and closed the door behind them. Arthur showed where they would sleep and then he wanted to ask them about a bit of everything, mostly about their muggel life.

Fred lay on his bed, he could get him out of his head. The younger of the twins, who had just arrived. They looked exactly the same, but in some way not. His honey colored eyes, his pale pink lips and his pale skin. He was perfect, wonderful, beautiful in Fred's eyes.

Damn, Damn, Damn it! Did he fall in love with him? The younger muggel twin? He does not intend to allow this! Never in his entire life!


	3. Kissing!

**_Yeey, my third chapter ~!_**  
**_It's been a while since I put up a chapter_**  
**_But hope you still with me ^ ^_**

**_Warning: Kiss Scene! * fan scream *_**

* * *

The sun rose over the Weasley family's house. A ray of sunshine crept through the window into the boys' room and tickled Fred on the nose. He tried to crank it away with his hand, believing that it was a fly, but hit himself over the nose instead. He was grunting and he opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the right, opposite his and George's bunk bed stood the muggle boys bunk bed. He had a faint memory of yesterday, most of the time he will remember where he had his eyes on the younger twin almost constantly. And every time they made eye contact he turned away his eyes, blushing. It was not until he discovered that he was looking straight into Kaorus beautiful golden eyes. He saw Kaoru smiled at him; it was a super cute smile that made Fred blush insanely much.

'' Good morning,'' said Kaoru bit low, he would probably not bring the other, our older brothers.

Fred would rather not answer, but Kaoru was so cute (even though he was so much like his older brother) that he could not resist. Kaoru lit up, he thought that Fred would not answer, because he did not say anything the whole evening yesterday.

'' I did not think you would answer, you said nothing yesterday, but I am happy to answer'' Kaoru whispered softly and smiled none.

'' I did not think I would answer ... ''

'' Why not? '' Kaoru sounded a little surprised and a little saddened by his response.

'' The truth is... The truth is... '' He could not get out the words properly, but he did not finish the man none of it made Kaoru him.

'' You didn't want my brother and I would come, you do not like people like us... Us Muggles! '' He had an emphasis on the word muggles and of course, he had been right. If it were not that he would actually fall in love with the younger muggle twins, the cuter of the two twins.

'' It was so from the beginning, but it's different now,'' Fred looked away from Kaorus puzzled look; he did not look into his beautiful eyes at the moment.

'' Why is it different now? '' Kaoru asked. Fred looked into his eyes, took a deep breath and replied:

'' I do not know... It is well that... that... '' More he could not say.

'' Mo ~ rning! '' Said George and landed with a thud on the floor. Hikaru, who still lay asleep, jumped to the thud and hit his head on the ceiling.

'' Whoever jumps on the floor, stop! '' He grunted and rubbed his sore forehead.

'' Heh, sorry about that'' George said embarrassed and rubbed his neck, as he used to do so every morning when he was home.

'' Boys! Breakfast! '' Molly shouted up the stairs.

'' What fucking time is it? '' Asked Hikaru, stretched and yawned wide.

'' About seven and thirty, why? '' George said, looking up at the half awake muggle boy.

'' Hell, what early! '' Hikaru's eyes were almost as big as saucers. Kaoru stood up on the cold floor; he had only a blue silk pajama top on. His legs was long and slender, they looked so soft and pure. Fred could not help but to look at Kaoru's long beautiful legs, how he swung at the hip little soft when he walked across the floor. George discovered that his twin followed muggle boy with eyes and cleared his throat, he had caught Fred's attention. He shook his head and smiled a bit; Fred blushed and looked the other way.

Their breakfast was more lively than usual; Hikaru could not sit still for Arthur had promised to take the boys out. They were going to Diagon Alley and get what the boys needed to go at Hogwarts, such as wands, brooms, an animal, and little else. Hikaru talked widely with George about everything, about how life was after they had met Tamaki. George chuckled when Hikaru told of all they had been through, how Haruhi had become a member of the Host Club, and much more. Geogre asked so many questions and Arthur listened carefully to everything, so Hikaru could barely get any breakfast. Kaorus gaze slid slowly from his older twin to the young magician's twin. '' _His lips, it runs a little milk down for them, I want to .. To ..._ '' No! He didn't! He don't want to lick up the milk on his lips to then meet in a passionate kiss. Kaorus cheeks heated up and he knocked away his gaze from Fred's lips. Fred smirked to himself, he had seen the younger muggle twins eyes and how his cheeks had been raging up. When he saw Kaoru glanced at him, he stuck his tongue out and licked up the milk seductive and saw how Kaorus cheeks went from pink to red. He wanted to kiss the boy in front of him right now, smack their lips together and let their tongues dance the dance of love. Feel and taste every part off Kaorus mouth, hear him moaning into the kiss and have his arms around the neck. Kaoru looked straight into the Freds' eyes, they looked straight at each other and he could feel strange and abnormal feelings from within and those feelings came not only from him but from Fred also. These feelings were forbidden, that they both knew very well, but what can you do when you fall in love? You never know who you'll fall in love with, it is impossible to determine, but they knew that those feelings were there. They just sat there, sat there and looked each other in the eyes and let their thoughts move on and then off. If they had not been awakened from their enchantment they had probably kissed by now.  
'' So, boys, are you ready to go? '' Arthur's voice cut through the spell as a knife. Hikaru jumped up from his chair and stood in the hand guard.  
'' I'm ready! '' Kaoru struck his forehead and sighed at his brother's childish grazing. Why was born last when he was more mature than his older brother.  
'' Good, let's go! ''

**Diagon Alley**

The sun was high up in the sky and Diagon Alley was full out witches and wizards and the middle of it all, a group of red-haired men walked down the street.  
'' Okay, we do like this, Geogre and Hikaru, you are a couple so stay together, Fred and Kaoru, the same applies to you. I thing to make a couple of cases myself, I'll see this when we are ready'' Arthur said quickly before he set off towards any direction and left the boys alone.  
'' George, I want to go in and check this out! '' Hikaru pulled away George, leaving Fred and Kaoru left alone. _'' Oh God, what should I do? I'm all alone with Fred .. should I say something? Should I be quiet? ''_ Kaoru was about to panic, Fred saw how the younger twin muggle was about to panic and couldn't get his own thoughts straighten out. '' Now is my chance'' Fred grip hold of Kaorus hand and draged away with him. Kaoru blushed wildly and closed his hand around Fred's hand, this might be the only time ever, they were holding hands. Kaoru finally came up to Fred's quick steps as they walked side by side, hand in hand. Fred stopped suddenly in front of a store, the sign said'' Ollivanders Wand Shop.''  
'' In there, we go'' Fred said and pulled Kaoru into the store.  
'' Hello? Mr. Ollivander? '' You could hear some noise from inside the store and from one of the aisles, a man walking, he had white hair and was medium in length.  
'' Ah, Fred Weasley, what are you doing here? '' Mr. Ollivander asked and looked wonderingly at the boy in front of him.  
'' My friend here is new and needs a magic wand'' Fred nodded towards Kaoru.  
'' Ah, I understand,'' Mr. Sa. Ollivander'' Let me check'' He went from one of the aisles and pulled out one of every 1000 cases.  
'' Here, try this, unicorn blood'' Kaoru picked up the rod, but hesitated to wave it.  
'' How do I know if it is right? '' He asked anxiously.  
'' It is right if it chooses you'' Kaoru nodded hvudet, waving his wand. Crash! A vase broke.

'' I'm so sorry! I did not mean! '' Kaoru was horrified and put the wand on the table.  
'' Do not worry, it happens to everyone'' Mr. Ollivander took the wand and put it back and took out another.  
'' Try This'' He gave Kaoru a dark brown wand with a small handle. Kaoru waved his wand. A warm and soft gust of wind swept through the room and stroked Kaoru.  
'' I think it's the right wand, dragon scales'' Mr. Ollivander smiled and Kaoru lit up. Such a beautifully made wand had chosen him to his carrier.

They walked down the street, Kaoru held his rod, fingering a bit on it, it was so beautiful that he could not put down it. But then he felt a wonderful warmth in his free hand, he looked down and noticed that Fred had taken hold of his hand. A light blush spread across Kaorus cheeks. Fred pulled Kaoru closer so it was only a few millimeters apart. Suddenly pulled Freddy into him, he was propped up against a wall. He was just about to protest when he felt a pair of lips against his own. Sweetness from Fred's lips were considered and wonderful. Kaoru closed his eyes and kissed back. Fred slid his tongue over Kaorus lips, asked to come in and explore his mouth thoroughly, taste him. His tongue was accepted and he felt the heat from Kaorus mouth, the muggle boy's tongue was careful from the beginning to go in and out of Fred's mouth. A groan slipped past Kaorus lips, he wanted more! He put his arms around Fred's neck and kissed him deeply. When their lips let go of each other and created a bridge of saliva between them. They got back the spirit and kissed each other again, with more desire and strength.  
'' I love you''

* * *

**What do you think of the new chapter?**  
**That's when they choose wands I got a little problem, so do not hate me ~!**  
**I did my best :**

**Sorry if I leaves the all this now, but the time is 2:30 in the morning and I have to be up tomorrow :o**  
**Say what you think, unless there is something really nasty, because then I do not know :**  
**Love you my Moe Angels~!**


	4. Meadow

**Woohoo! It's finally done!**  
**The new chapter is finally up!**  
**It took some time, because I had written, but it was not saved**  
**so I had to rewrite the whole thing!**  
**Tough Shit!**  
**But finally it is posted! So read and have fun!**

* * *

'' I love you''  
The shock of the words were big and awkward. They stared into each other's eyes, the slight blush preceded to red as blood. Light huffs came from their mouths to get the oxygen that snuck away from them. Why did he say so? It wasn't the intention of course, it just happened. But he had barely known the boy for a week!  
'' Uh .. I mean .. Thus, I ... you see... '' He didn't get the words out right, he could not get the words out at all! Panic griped hold of him and he began to look around for an escape route. What he hadn't expected was that the boy in front of him would take hold of his cheek, holding him still and kissing him deeply. Tongues swirled in a dance in their mouths and explored every inch.  
'' I don't know if I love you back .. '' Kissing him deeply again,'' but that doesn't mean I don't want to try ''

'' Really? ''  
'' Really'' Kaoru said and kissed Fred deep. Fred's love declaration to him had made him surprised. He didn't like that a wizard boy would fall in love with him, but somehow it was the happiest moment in his life right now. He thought about it for a while. _'' A forbidden love, Muggles and wizards, Romeo and Juliet, two boys who share a feeling, a feeling called love''_ It was romantic in any way, think of it as a forbidden love that only just the two understood and no other. A feeling that only they could experience with each other and no one else. All this went through Kaoru's head as he kissed his wizard boyfriend

**_.: ~ * ~:._**

'' There you go boys, you have everything now? '' Arthur asked when they met again. They nodded and showed up what they had bought. Hikaru had a dark brown owl, a light brown wand, some books and a broom with the same light brown color as he had on the wand. Kaoru had a gray owl, a chocolate brown wand, books, and a broom. But he had something else he did not share with the rest, it was just his and Fred's secret. And if you looked real enough, you could see that they held hands.

**_.: ~ * ~:._**

Fred had led Kaoru into a meadow some distance away from the house. He explained to his boyfriend how to do the flying broom. Kaoru put down the broom beside him and said,'' Up! '' over and over again, but the broom was moving barely.  
'' It doesn't work, it will not even reach two centimeters'' Kaoru whined and Fred could only smile at his sweet, grumpy boyfriend. He endorsed Kaoru, laid one arm around his waist and the other on Kaorus outstretched arm. Kaoru blushed of all close encounters and pressed a little against Fred's chest. Fred kissed Kaorus neck before he said:  
'' You have to be determined, both in heart and brain'' Kaoru closed his eyes, took a deep breath before he said:'' Up!'' to the broom and flew up into his hand. Kaoru lit up, he was holding the broom in a firm grip and turned to Fred.  
'' It worked! '' Fred smiled, somehow he really loved Kaoru. It just happened, he thought it was the hatred he felt towards him until he said what he really felt. Love can be expressed in various forms, from the beginning it was hate, but now it's something else, something wonderful! Fred kissed Kaoru on the cheek and pulled him in to a fierce hug. With the hard grip around the broom Kaoru laid his arms around Fred and held him. As to whether he would release he would sink through the ground and disappear. Fred made free from the hug, took Kaorus face in his hands and kissed him softly.

'' Fred, you can fly with me the first time? I'm afraid to fall off'' said Kaoru and looked up at Fred with the cutest expression on his face. Fred smiled, kissed him again and said:  
'' Of course I can'' Fred loved the slight blush that spread on Kaorus cheeks, it was so incredibly cute, he was so incredibly cute! Fred sat behind Kaoru on the broom. He explained slowly to Kaoru how he would do to get up in the air. They did not fly too high because the Muggles who didn'tt live so far away from their house and meadow. Kaoru took the set and they went up into the air, an inch, two inches, and in the end, they were at least a meter off the ground. Luckily the trees were at least two point five meters high.  
'' Kaoru, take it easy, you're shaking like a leaf in the wind'' Fred put his hands on Kaorus shoulders and tried to calm his harrowing boyfriend.  
'' I can't, I'm afraid! '' Fred put his arms around Kaorus waist and kissed his neck.

'' It's okay, I'm here to protcet you and I won't let you fall '' The words seemed to calm down Kaoru because he stopped to shake.  
'' H-How do I go forward? '' Kaoru asked, trying not to look down even though it was only about a meter to the ground. Fred explained how to go forward, swung to the side, up and down and how to it land. Kaoru was very overjoyed when he got down on the ground again. He laid down in the warm, green grass. Fred lay down beside him, the sun was shining down on them. Kaoru rolled on himself so that his head ended up on Fred's chest and his arm around his waist.  
'' Fred? '' Kaoru said in a low voice.  
'' Yes, what is it? ''  
'' I .. I .. I love you'' A rose red blush spread across Kaorus face. Fred lifted Kaorus chin so he could see his face. A warm, wet kiss was planted on Kaorus soft warm lips.

'' I loved you before I even saw you'' Fred kissed him again, this time he pulled his tongue on Kaorus lower lip. This time it was softer than the first time they had kissed. His lips drifted apart and Fred's tongue slid into his mouth. The taste of raspberries and apples spread by Fred when he pulled his tongue through Kaorus mouth. The first time, couldn't feel the taste, but it was still obvious and wonderful. Their tongues danced and played with each other. Fred rolled so that he was over Kaoru, his hand traveled over Kaorus chest. Caressed every inch out of it, looking for the T-shirt edge. He had just found the edge when they heard:  
'' Hey, are our brothers out here? '' Hikarus voice struck like lightning in their bodies and they panicked! Total panic! They didn't want to be seen like this, not yet at least! As if he had burned himself Fred jumped to his feet and backed off, he did not see where he put his feet, he stumbled on Kaorus broom and fell backwards.  
'' Fred, what are you doing? '' George looked wonderingly at his younger brother.

'' I? nothing! Nothing at all! ahaha ... '' Fred was nervous, you could here it from a long shot. Kaoru was sitting cross-legged with Hikaru beside him. He tried to get Kaoru to talk about why he was the color of roses in his face. He said, of course nothing, just kept looking down at the ground. Georges gaze went between Fred and Kaoru at least ten times.  
'' What! '' Threw Fred out in an angry tone. '' I just learned him how to fly! He is afraid of heights''  
'' Wah! Fred, don't say it so loud! '' Kaoru walked on all fours up til Fred.  
'' But it's true,'' Fred sounded a little shocked. He had not expected such a freaking cute expression from him. The color of roses on his cheeks, his honey colored eyes filled with tears. Fred put his arms around his neck and hugged him.  
'' Forgive me, I must not say such a thing again'' He felt Kaorus arms folded around his waist. Hikaru did not want to say something loud but when he saw his cute little brother be so adorable in front of anyone other than him, so he was a little jealous and angry. Why should anyone but he see Kaoru like that? He and Kaoru have done everything to together. His feelings for his brother was more than just sibling love, he knew that. And he does not want to share out his beloved little brother, not to anyone, not even Haruhi!

**.: ~ * ~:.**

Fred was asleep, deaf to the rest of the world, except for one person who now tiptoed out of his bed on the way to Freds. He poked a little at Fred until he woke up. Above Fred Kaoru stood in his blue silk pajama top and tight boxers that showed every traits of what was under the clothes. His legs looked soft and smooth out. In his arms he held his pillow and hugged it tightly.

'' I couldn't sleep, can I sleep next to you? '' He asked in a low tone. His face was red, and it ran a little sweat down his neck into the shirt. What could Fred do but jump in and let Kaoru slip in between the covers. Kaoru cuddled into the Freds chest. Freds heart was beating so hard that he was afraid it would wake the whole house. He put his arms around the body in front of him.

'' Good night'' said Kaorus soft voice.

'' Good night, my angel''

* * *

**Naaaw, so cute and sexy scenes!  
I love that it is Hikaru who is jealous because it is usally Kaoru who is jealous  
And if I do not get more Reviews I will  
stop writing on this story!  
and for those of you who like Lemon, so it will probably be the  
in the next chapter, if I get more reviews!  
Love you my Moe Angels!**


	5. Hogwarts

The sun's soft rays glided through the window. Hikaru, even though he was such a sleepyhead and although he had not been there that long, opened his eyes at the same moment as the light slipped into the room. More tired than ever, he lay on his side so he could look out over the room under him, he let his eyes slide across the room, the beds and ... wait a minute! Hikarus eyes landed on Fred's bed; there was not only one head, but two! He looked up at George's bed, but he remained on the same bed that he had laid on yesterday. But what the hell, it must mean... that the two lying there in bed, the two lying and cuddles are Fred and Hikarus sweet little brother Kaoru! No! Hikaru is not going to allow this! It was bad enough that they hugged and so on, but to sleep in the same bed, fuck no! Suddenly it began to move in Fred's bed, Hikaru eyes closed quickly, but kept one eye open so he could see what they were doing. You could hear Fred stretched and yawned wide.

'' Freeed ~! your breath stinks... '' Kaoru said in a whining tone. He had moved one of his hand as it lay across Fred's mouth. Fred smiled childishly and pulled Kaoru closer to his chest, held him tightly and kissed him deeply. Fred slipped his tongue over Kaoru's lower lip and Kaoru let him in eagerly.

'' Fred~! I get no air ... '' Kaoru moaned between the heated kisses and Fred pulled away from him and smiled a goofy smile. Kaoru kissed him to wipe of that to adorable smile of his.

'' As you wish, my lady! '' Kaoru gave away a beefed cry when their lips drifted apart once more. Hikaru could not move, all he could do was lay still and watch. He wanted to look away, close his eyes, but he couldn't look away. His younger brother, his beloved younger brother had been stolen from him. It stung to his chest when he saw all of this. Fred kissed his boyfriend deep again, tasted the sweet taste of raspberries and apples, plus a little morning breath, but what does that matter when you're in love? Kaoru stroked Fred's cheek, brought it slowly to his ginger-colored curls. Soft as silk meet his hand, light as a feather when he pulled his fingers through the curls. It began to move in George bed. Fred and Kaoru stopped and started to listen, they pulled slowly apart, but they were still in each other's arms. George sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed with a thud, he was on the ground. Hikaru knew he would do it, but he jumped anyway to so that he ended up on the floor with a smack! He sat up, rubbed across his nose and glared at George who tried not to laugh. Kaoru sat up and Fred hung on him like the twins used to hang at each other in The Host Club.

'' Teme ~! '' Hikaru growled low against George. George just smiled and turned his head to Fred that was when he saw that he was not alone in bed.

'' Oh, well, well, well what have we here? Two love birds? Sharing bed and everything'' George smirked when he saw Kaoru was redder than his hair and hid by hiding his face in his palms. Fred tried to think of something to say, and finally he came to what he would say;

'' He... He had a nightmare! So... So he slept... slept in my bed''

'' Tsk, tsk, let's say that '' George continued to smirk.

'' Fred, do-don't s-s-say thing on your o-own! '' Kaoru had pressed closer to Fred.

'' Y-you promised y-you w-would not say things like that again .. ''

'' Boys, come down now! I hear that you are awake! '' Molly's voice echoed up the stairs and into the boys' room.

**.:^:.**

**Kaoru's P.o.V**

Breakfast went fast and so did the packing. I was really nervous if I have to say so, I mean what if I don't come into the same house as Hikaru or Fred and George? Then what should I do? Seriously I'm freaking out!

'' Hey sunshine, ready to go? '' I jumped at least tree feet up when someone spoke up and laid a hand on my shoulder.

'' pfft.. Chill man, it's just me '' George laugh and patted my shoulder. I glared at him and let out a sigh.

'' I knew that '' I said, god that was so embarrassing, I'm just really nervous, that's all!

**.:^:.**

I couldn't help but to sigh, I was sitting on the train, next to me was Fred, he was holding my hand in secret. In front of me was George and next to him was Hikaru. George was going on and on about everything that was to see in Hogwarts. Moving stairs and pictures, ghost and all kinds of animals, like dragons, trolls and lots of others creatures. It all sounded so exacting, but at the same time I was worried, and what was I worried about? The sorting hat of course. What if I don't end up in the same house as Fred and George or even worse, as Hikaru! I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Fred slid closer to me. I looked at him and he smiled at me, god I love his smile, I love him. He lead into the crook of my neck and whispered in my ear:

'' _Don't worry, okay? It will be alright_ '' He then laid his head on my shoulder, I shoot a quick glance at Hikaru and George, but they doesn't seem to notice, so I rested my head on my secret lovers head. I closed my eyes and just let all my worries drift away from me. Soon I was in a light slumber.

**.:^:.**

**Hikarus' P.o.V**

I looked over George shoulder and looked at my little brother. He had his head on Fred's head and looked like he was sleeping lightly. I felt a sting of jealousy flood over me. From the corner of my eye I could see that George looked the same way as I, but he didn't look shocked or anything, in fact, he was smirking.

''_ And they thought we wouldn't notice anything_ '' He whispered to me, why was he smiling? Isn't he sad that his little brother loves someone else? And loves that person more the his own brother?

'' _You know, I'm glad_ '' George suddenly spoke, I looked at him, shocked by his words.

'' _Why?_ ''

'' _It's always been Fred and me, I thought he never would love someone else, so I'm glad that you guys came here_ '' George smiles and looks at me. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pain in my heart from his words. It has always only been Kaoru and me, until we meat Tono (aka Tamaki Sou), then our little world expanded. I know everything about Kaoru and he knows everything about me, so I just assumed that it was always going to just the two of us.

'' _Won't you feel lonely?_ '' I asked.

'' _Lonely? Of course not! Have you seen the size of my family? oh wait... you haven't seen the whole of my family... But I can never feel lonely when I have the family I have_ '' He smiles so brightly and I just feel scared, if I loose my little brother then I won't have anyone anymore... I felt tears shape in my eyes and then they slowly slid down my cheeks. George looked at me surprised, but then he gently smiles at me, He put his arms around my neck and drags me closer to him. I put my head in the crook of his neck and clutches his shirt, desperately holding on to him, afraid I would fall if I would let go.

**.:^:.**

**Kaoru's P.o.V**

I woke up from someone shaking me lightly, I opened my eyes and saw Fred, no wait, George standing above me.

'' Time to wake, sleeping beauty, we're here '' he said with laughter in his voice. '' Why don't you wake up Fred '' he said and winked before he stood straight. I just sat there, blushing like mad. I looked at my shoulder and saw a very cute, sleeping Fred. I smiled and kissed his head before I woke him up. He looked around confused before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I told him we had stopped and it's time to go off the train.

**.:^:.**

This is it, everyone one on Hogwarts was in the great hall only Hikaru and I was outside of it. I was really nervous now! I was pacing back and forth I'm sure it's going to be like a little bump there. We was lead in to the Great Hall by an old lady called McGonagall, Fred said the she is Head Of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor.

'' When I call your name, you will come up here, sit down and I place the sorting hat on your head. Now then, Hikaru Hitachiin '' Hikaru went up there, sat down on the stole and got the hat on his head.

'' Hmm.. bad at controlling his feelings... mischievous... playful...rather childish... selfish, stubborn, and immature '' I couldn't help but to snort, that was exactly who Hikaru was. I covered my mouth not to laugh out loud. I looked at Hikaru, clearly he was not ready for the hat to speak.

'' Hmm... slightly brave and loving... not a Ravenclaw, that's for sure. Hmm... Hufflepuff maybe... I got it! '' The hat suddenly out burst and makes Hikaru slightly jump.

'' **Slytherin! **'' The People at the Slytherin table cheered and clapped there hands.

'' Kaoru Hitachiin! '' Mcgonagall said when Hikaru had reached the Slytherin table. I was truly, unbelievable nervous now! The hat was placed on my head.

'' hmm.. mischievous and playful... kind, understanding, mature.. easy-going, a nice person, serious and selfless... Respectful, loving and caring... '' I felt my palms become sweaty and my thoughts was running ten miles per second.

'' Ravenclaw maybe.. you're smart.. very smart... Not a Hufflepuff, neither a Slytherin... I've got it! '' Here it comes! I shut my eyes tight and hoped for the best.

* * *

**And I'm gonna stop there! Wooo! I'm sooo Meen! :D **

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? So what house do you think he will end up in?**

**Ravenclaw or Griffindor?**

**Wanna find out? Read the next chapter to come out! **

**Please Review what you think will happen **

**And sorry for the late Chapter, it's been so much... you know, like school, test and lots and lots of emotional shit**

**Anyways, Like always, Love You The Most My Little Moe Angels *Heart***


End file.
